


I take it back

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Reverse cowgirl position, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “I’m not bragging,” Sam replies, crossing his arms.“Oh?” Dean purses his lips and arches an eyebrow. “I’ve seen it, you know. It ain’t that big.”“Yeah, well…” Sam shifts on the bed. “You might not be saying that in a minute.”





	I take it back

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/146174687340/um-i-mean-yeah-i-want-to-but-im-pretty-big)

“Um, I mean, yeah… I want to, but I’m pretty big, Dean.”

“Oh shut up,” Dean snorts, rummaging around in his duffle. He looks kinda funny doing it buck naked, but Sam keeps his laughter inside. He does actually want to have sex tonight.

“I’m not bragging,” Sam replies, crossing his arms.

“Oh?” Dean purses his lips and arches an eyebrow. “I’ve seen it, you know. It ain’t that big.”

“Yeah, well…” Sam shifts on the bed. “You might not be saying that in a minute.”

Dean strides to the bed and flings lube and a condom at Sam, hitting him in the chest.

“Are you seriously worrying about hurting me? Thanks, but I’m not a blushing virgin, and that’s not Thor’s hammer,” Dean says, eying Sam’s cock, half hard against his thigh. “I’ll be fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sits up and uncaps the lube, spreading some on the tips of his fingers and spreading it around.

“I didn’t say I was worried.”

Sam’s nose wrinkles up like when he’s thinking really hard about something, and Dean smiles at him fondly.

“You are though.” Dean shakes his head and hitches his legs onto the bed so that he’s kneeling at Sam’s feet. “Such a sap,” he mutters.

“Whatever.” Sam wants to say that technically, when it comes to having a dick in his ass, Dean is a virgin, blushing or not. “Get up here.”

Dean smirks, spreading his legs and knee walking up so that he’s straddling Sam’s lap.

“You sure know how to seduce a guy, Sammy,” Dean laughs, leaning down and kissing Sam slow and dirty. “Been taking your fingers for months. I’m pretty sure I can handle that thing.”

Sam inhales sharply when Dean’s fingers curl around his cock. He doesn’t say another word, he just slides his fingers down into the crease of Dean’s ass and starts to open him up. There will be plenty of time later to say “I told you so”.

Ten minutes later, the room is filled with curse words and groans.

“I did tell you,” Sam pants, his eyes closing as Dean keeps inching slowly down his cock.

“Fuck, ahh… I take it back,” Dean says, his legs trembling with the strain of holding himself above his brother. “Goddamn it, it’s huge.”

Sam cups Dean’s ass with both hands, holding him steady.

“You feel so good.”

“Mm,” Dean responds, too busy to answer coherently, grinding his hips down more, and wriggling to fit more of Sam inside him.

“You ok?” Sam asks, annoyed that he can’t see Dean’s face from this angle. “Dean?”

“Uh-huh, yeah I’m…” Dean grunts as he bottoms out. “Just gimme a second.”

Sam hears Dean take some quick breaths like he’s gearing up for a sprint or something. He’s surprised he doesn’t hear Dean giving himself a little pep talk too.

“Ok, ok,” Dean says with a nod. “Let’s do this.”

Sam hisses when Dean lifts himself up, almost letting the head of Sam’s cock slip from his ass, before sinking back down. He does it again, and Sam bites his lip to keep from thrusting up. Dean is so tight, so hot and perfect, but he’s never done this before so Sam won’t risk hurting him, however much Dean will call him a girl for it later.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean repeats to himself, clenching around Sam’s beast of a dick. He’s going slowly, still adjusting to the stretch which, even after being prepped thoroughly, is still making his eyes water.

“Sammy,” Dean says breathlessly, putting one hand down on the bed and taking hold of his cock with the other, jerking himself off in time to the movement of his hips. “Sam, you with me?”

“Hm?” Sam replies, concentrating on the muscles of Dean’s back and not how much he wants to push deeper into his brother.

“Sam,” Dean repeats, louder this time, enough so that Sam’s eyes snap up to where Dean is looking at him over his shoulder. Dean’s eyes are dark, pupils almost obscuring the earthy green of his irises. “Fuck me.”

Sam swallows and Dean brings himself down hard on his dick, forcing the air from Sam’s lungs lungs.

“Ahh, Jesus…” Dean moans, rolling his hips. “C'mon, Sammy, don’t hold out on me.”

Sam blows a strand of damp hair out of his eyes. He lets his hands rest on the small of Dean’s back, sliding them down to give his ass a good squeeze, as he gingerly starts to match Dean’s movements.

“If it’s too much…” Sam starts, but Dean swats his leg and clenches around him again.

“It’s not,” Dean says, and Sam can picture the eye roll he’s getting. “Fuck… Make me feel it…”

Sam’s not going to say no to that. His apprehension flies out the window and he digs his fingers into Dean’s sides, lifting him up and down, fucking him harder knowing that Dean wants it.

“Yeah, that’s it, Sammy. Damn…”

Dean throws his head back, his arm moving quickly in Sam’s peripheral vision, the slick sound of skin on skin driving Sam’s hips up with increasing force.

“More,” Dean grunts. “Fuck me, god… C'mon.”

One of Sam’s hands moves around to Dean’s stomach, holding him as still as he can while he’s bouncing more and more vigorously on his lap. He thrusts his hips up, trying to keep up with his brother, but it’s like having a wind up toy riding him.

Digging his heels into the bed, Sam is caught off guard when Dean starts to swivel his hips achingly slowly. Sam’s cock inches in a little more, his balls pressed tight against Dean’s ass. He moans loudly, hands roaming over Dean’s back.

“Hey, ahh, I’m getting the hang of this, Sammy.” Dean throws his head back and grins. “Aren’t I?”

“You’re gonna fall on the floor… stop it… Dean, just slow down a little.”

Dean tuts and continues to slam his hips down.

“Feels good, right?” Dean asks, digging his fingers into Sam’s thigh, stroking his cock more leisurely now. The feeling of Sam’s dick inside him is more than enough to get his balls tightening up.

“Yeah, yeah…” Sam pants. It does. It feels damn good. Dean might be squirming all over him like a fish on dry land, but even with the many, many times Sam has imagined fucking Dean, he’s never pictured anything as amazing as the real thing.

“Can’t believe we haven’t tried this before,” Dean says, circling his hips again. “We can do it the other way around next time Yeah, want to see your face.”

“Dean, shut up… oh, god keep doing that…”

Dean ignores him and goes back to bouncing up and down like a demented slinky. Sam’s had enough quite frankly, and he gets a firm grip of Dean’s waist, pulling him firmly backwards so that Dean has to relax down on Sam’s dick. He shifts his feet further up the bed and pushes up, changing the angle of his thrusts, and getting a better rhythm going than just Dean going wild on top of him.

“Such a nerd. Even in bed,” Dean grunts, but there’s fondness in his voice, and from the breathless way Dean said it, Sam knows that he’s getting off on it too.

Sam doesn’t reply, just fucks into Dean, faster and harder than before, now that he can. Dean wiggles, but his bouncing is more stable now, and they move in time together.

At some point, Dean realises he’s been holding his breath, so he purses his lips and exhales loudly.. God, he’s so close to coming and they’ve barely even started. He wills the thought away. If he doesn’t think about it then it won’t happen.

Sam draws out of him, the head of his cock catching on Dean’s rim before the blunt pressure slides back in, perfect and hard and huge, it feels so fucking good.

“Jesus,” Dean whispers. “Oh crap.”

Sam does it again, the searing length of him pulling out, teasing pleasure like fire into Dean’s already fried nerves. It’s too much, too good. Sam’s fingers brush over Dean’s nipples, nails grazing them lightly as Dean sinks down, hitting his prostate.

“Fuck.” Dean squeezes his cock, but it’s no use. No amount of willing this awayis going to help him now.

“Dean? What’re you… are you coming?”

Dean whole body shakes, his eyes squeeze shut, and he comes over his fist, pulses of it splashing on his stomach and chest. It’s almost violent, exploding out of him like lightening.

“Ohhh yeah, Sam… Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Dean wrings even more bursts of come out of himself, until the last few drops leave his fingertips sticky, and he sags, grateful that Sam’s hands fly up to support his back, stopping him from collapsing and crushing his brother.

“The hell, Dean?” Sam says, incredulous. “Already?”

Dean lifts his ass up so Sam’s cock slips free, landing with a slap on his stomach. He rolls onto his side next to Sam and let’s out a long satisfied sigh. It was over quickly, but damn that was good.

“Hmm, sorry…” Dean laughs softly. He’d be mortified if he wasn’t currently on an orgasm high.

“You’re the worst,” Sam huffs.

“Take it as a massive compliment,” Dean mumbles. “And I mean massive. I’m going to be walking with a limp for a few days.”

“I hate you so much,” Sam grumbles. “Jerk me off at least.”

“Hm, oh right.”

Seeing Sam’s pouty face does make Dean feel a tiny bit guilty, so he leans over, kisses him dirty and rough. His hand skates down over Sam’s stomach and Sam hisses, breaking the kiss.“

“I really am sorry.” Dean repeats again, licking at Sam’s lips and sounding more sincere this time. “I just couldn’t help myself. ”

“Dean…” Sam exhales, spreading his legs wider when Dean curls his hand around his cock.

“I’ll make it up to you. But, I gotta say, Sammy. I wouldn’t be pissed if I were you.”

“N-no?”

“Nope.” Dean swipes his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock. “You just got me off in what must have been minutes. Pretty fucking impressive, Sammy. You and your monster dick.”

Sam arches his back, his head digging deep into the pillow. He smirks.

Yeah, that is pretty fucking impressive.


End file.
